Confusing Emotions
by Fallen-Yuki
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a nice night. Song fic to the song The Hell Song by Sum 41


Confusing Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha or the song.

_Everybody's got their problems   
everybody says the same things to you _

_It's just a matter how you solve them  
and knowing how to change the things you've been through _

Inuyasha sat in the tree as he watched Kagome talk with Sango. His ears twitched as they talked. He looked away blushing as he realized that he was staring at Kagome. The wind blew and he caught the mixed scent of all of his friends, but the one that clouded his nostrils the most was Kagome's.

_I fear I've come to realize  
how fast life can be compromised_

He thought back to all the memories when he had saved Kagome's life. In all the fights that they had gone through and no matter what the odds seemed still managed to make it through.

_Stand back to see what's going on_

_I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you_

'Why?' Inuyasha stopped to think 'What would have happened if hit hadn't been Kagome who was the reincarnation of Kikyo? Would we not be on this search right now? Would I even still be alive?' Inuyasha had never thought about that before.  
_It's just a problem that we're faced with_

_Am I not the only one that hates to standby_

Inuyasha snickered about his thoughts of when he would always rush into battle without caring what anyone said or warned him of. 'They think they can control me'

_Complication's headed first in this line_

_With all these pictures running through my mind_

Inuyasha thought back to when Kagome had freed him from his imprisonment on the tree. His mind flashed with memories like the time when they had lost Kirara and everyone that it was there fault that Kirara was missing.  
_Knowing endless consequences   
I feel so useless in this  
Can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe_

Inuyasha growled at the fact that on the full moon he would turn into a full human 'I hate being so weak.' He slumped his shoulders at his weakness.  
_Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure_  
Suddenly the wind picked up and he caught Kagome's scent but only hers, it tingled a sense inside of him that had been long forgotten.

_suddenly__, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore_

He breathed out slowly wanting to keep her scent in his nose. It was strange, it comforted him yet it scared him; he wasn't completely sure what it was about her scent.  
_Everybody's got their problems  
everybody says the same things to you_

"Give me the Tetsusaiga," Shesshoumaru commanded Inuyasha who held his ground.

_It's just a matter how you solve them  
what else are we supposed to do_

Inuyasha remembered the day he severed his brother's arm.  
_Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

'Wow, Kagome's the closest friend I've had in a long time, other than...' Inuyasha shook his head of that thought.

_suddenly__, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore_

The group had begun to lay out their sleeping bags; Inuyasha just watched them as they all yawned tiredly, except Kagome.  
_Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

"I'm going to the stream to wash up," Kagome informed Sango so no one would be worried about her being missing. She walked through the woods to the nearby lake. Inuyasha followed her stealthily.

_suddenly__, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore_

Kagome bent down by the lake and began to hum a small tune. She picked up some water and splashed it onto her face.  
_Why do things that matter the most_

_Never end up cutting close_

Inuyasha was on a tree branch that bent over the lake and he was standing on top of it just watching Kagome. As Kagome looked through the ripples of water she saw Inuyasha's face, she turned and looked up at him.

_Now that I find out, it ain't so bad  
 I don't think I knew what I had_

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to come sit by her at the lake's edge. Inuyasha jumps down from the tree and joined her. They sit there for a minute quietly.

_Part of me, won't agree _

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

"Do you really think we'll ever find all the shards?" Kagome asked Inuyasha thoughtfully.

_Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore_

"Eventually… yes…" Inuyasha eventually answered.

_Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore_

Kagome lay her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder and watch as a few stray fish jumped out of the water illuminating themselves against the half moon…

A/N: I hope you liked it! It's my first Inuyasha fic. At all so this is what I decided to make. I know The Hell Song by Sum 41 isn't a very… romantic… song but I thought it kind of fit so please review good or bad ^_^

veggie-chan


End file.
